


Late at night

by ElnaK



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grave, Life Choices, in the dead of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElnaK/pseuds/ElnaK
Summary: It's one in the morning, Nick's in a forest, and he can't help but feel burying a body wasn't in the job description.





	

Nick was reviewing his life choices as he pushed on the shovel.

Somehow, he hadn't ever pictured himself doing anything like... well, like this, when he had been asked, as a child, what he wanted to do later. Naively, he had thought he'd be putting the bad guys in jail, and letting the victims' families grieve in peace. That no one would ever even think to perhaps dig into his life to try and uncover dirty secrets. That only the criminals would fear him.

As it was, all of that happened... Just, not exactly.

He put the bad guys in jail, and let the families grieve in peace alright. But it happened that he also had to kill the bad guys sometimes, because they woudn't surrender... Or because he had no actual, visible proof of their misdeeds. Or logical explanation to how the criminals had proceeded. He couldn't exactly go to court and say, “But, Your Honor, he's siegbarste.”. It didn't work like that. And at times, it didn't work at all. These times, he had to resort to murder.

Because in the end, Nick would always choose saving lives over legality.

When he was a child, he thought it went without saying that the two were truly one and the same. Apparently it wasn't the case. Not always.

He took a break from digging. Of course, the grimm reaper who had come after him this time had to be over six feet five. And bulky as hell. He was half-tempted to cut him into pieces just so that he would take less place, and the grave wouldn't have to be that big and deep. Half-tempted.

It would surely take more time to cut the guy into bits than to dig this grave, so he didn't do it. Besides, dismembering was gross, and no matter what he was used to as a grimm, Nick didn't think he could actually pull this one off without throwing up.

Digging a grave for an assassin who had come after him and that he couldn't explain to the police, yes. Cutting the cadaver into pieces to stuff it into a shallow hole in the ground, no.

There was a limit to what he could, and would, do.

Now that he was part of a world not everybody could see, moreover where his kind was discriminated against for obvious reasons, he had to keep secrets. No matter why he did things, from time to time he had the feeling he was turning into a dirty cop. And in a way, he guessed, he was one. Not for bad reasons, and not one who let the criminals get away for his own profit, but still...

A normal detective wouldn't be out in the middle of the night to bury a beheaded body. A normal detective wouldn't have beheaded anyone. A normal detective didn't have people coming after them just because of their family line.

Nick was feeling more and more like the wayward son of a mafia boss who'd have decided to go against his family by entering the police, but had to keep his true identity a secret from his colleagues to be able to do his job. And, strangely, this wayward son kept stumbling onto cases that were, one way or another, tied to his old life, where half the people knew who he was, but wouldn't say a word.

A mafia son whose mom was also a secret agent on the run.

Yeah, it felt disturbingly like his life.

And he wondered why the feds wouldn't leave him alone after the case with the Mauvais Dentes. He was a freaking mystery cop who radiated secrets. Suspects and witnesses alike randomly accused him of wanting to kill them in front of his colleagues. He got all the weirder cases. His body count was higher than anyone else's at the precinct.

He positively reeked of corruption, to an outsider who had no idea of what they were talking about.

Nick had finally finished to dig the grave of his latest enemy. He threw the shovel to the side, looked around one last time, and moved to get the body. He wasn't really expecting someone to be hiking in the woods at one in the morning, but you never knew. He had seen enough criminals get caught for being over-confident that he didn't want it to happen to him. Especially since he didn't intend to murder an innocent person just because they had been at the wrong place at the wrong moment.

That was the line he hoped he would never cross: letting his secrets take over his sense of justice.

Nick painfully pushed the reaper in the grave, where he fit just right. He stood there for a moment, silent, then sighed. He still had to close the freaking grave. When had he signed up for this?

 

 


End file.
